Z Day
by Chantalina
Summary: Two months into the zombie apocalypse, Kagome finds herself at a gas station. During her scavenge for supplies within the building she gets into trouble when running into two strangers. Inuyasha and Kikyou. More misfortune strikes when they find themselves in a car accident and Kikyou missing. The pair are forced to travel alone meeting others on the way. Their story begins here.


**Full Summary: Two months into the zombie apocalypse, Kagome finds herself at a gas station. During her scavenge for supplies within the building she gets into trouble when running into two strangers. Inuyasha and Kikyou. More misfortune strikes when they find themselves in a car accident and Kikyou missing. Their story begins here. Adventure waits in this apocalyptic/horror/romance story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Rated: M. Violence, extreme blood and gore, lemons, language and many more reasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fate**

The car came to a firm stop as I pushed the brake in. A gas station was positioned ahead. I had stopped just far enough that anyone or should I say anything wouldn't have heard the car engine. I reached for the pistol sitting on the passenger seat but paused. Maybe this was a bad idea… My mind was quickly changed by the aggravating rumble of my stomach, I was awfully hungry. I took the pistol into my hands and opened the door quickly exiting the vehicle and closing the door softly.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest and my hands were sweaty and trembling. I had to do this, before long I would surely starve if I didn't find any food within the next day or so. I slowly walked down the stretch of road, watching my surroundings with caution. I could smell the chemical scent of gasoline as I neared the gas station. When I had reached it I could see a small, intensely red car parked at the side of the building. It gave my gut a bad feeling.

My mind wondered from thought to thought about who or what could rest within the building. But I sucked it up and marched to the door, keeping my gun drawn. I grabbed the handle tentatively and pulled it open gently. It was just about open enough for me to get through when a bell that had been attached to it rang. I froze, cussing under my breath I looked around frantically. It seemed I was safe.

I snuck through the opening and as an extra precaution put the door stop down so the bell wouldn't cause anymore unnecessary ringing. The inside of the store smelt putrid. I walked past a few empty shelves and around to the front counter, examining a few empty boxes of what had once contained crackers. It made my tummy growl thinking about them. I missed that feeling when you opened the fridge and you had an assortment of foods to choose from. Now days you were lucky to find a crumb.

A creaking noise made me snap out of my thoughts; I immediately brought the gun up in front of me. I dared not call out; my best chance was staying quiet. I crouched down behind the counter trying to keep my breathing under control. I needed to stay calm. I would make it out of this; I always made it out of the bad situations. I focused on where I had heard the creak, pointing my gun in the direction. It was coming from the door marked 'office'. I stood up keeping my gun aimed; slowly taking one step at a time I walked towards the door.

I reached for the handle, my hand shaking uncontrollably. I tried to keep myself optimistic, maybe food was in there. As soon as my hand touched the metal of the handle I swung it open and entered cautiously. Nothing was there. I let the gun down and closed my eyes. False alarm. When I looked back up I notice the window was open, my brain clicked. Someone else was here. I spun around on my heels prepared to run when out of nowhere I was struck in the head. The world went dark…

* * *

When I awoke I could hear two people arguing, a man's voice and a woman's. I kept my eyes shut and listened to them silently.

"What if she's bit? What then, huh?" The woman's voice questioned in a tone of annoyance.

"If she's bit we would have seen a bite. Does she look like she's one of those things?" The man's voice argued against her.

There was a moment of silence. "She could be dangerous, we don't know her. What if she decided to kill us? Are you really willing to take that risk?" She said back.

"We can find all that out when she wakes up. I wasn't going to leave some girl back there after you hit her. She could've died."

"So let me get this straight, you are willing to put my life at risk for some strange girl?" The woman sounded angry.

The man growled under his breath, "You know it's not like that. This talk is over."

After a while of silence I dared a peek. I opened my eyes slowly, at first blinded by the sun light. Was I… in the back of a car..? I saw trees passing by the small window. I peered over towards the front seat, there the two strangers sat. The woman I had heard was a teenager a little older than me. Her black hair went straight down her shoulders and back and I could just make out her face, she had cold looking eyes and flawless, pale skin. I moved my gaze to the man, who was also just a teenager. He had long black hair which was held tight by a pony tail. I couldn't make out his face though; his gaze was fixated on the road as he was driving.

I kept staring at him until I heard the girl's voice, that's also when I noticed she was looking straight at me. "Great she's awake." She said with a hint of anger.

He looked back at me; I got a glimpse of his features. He had azure eyes and a perfectly proportioned face, complete with seemingly unblemished skin. The only thing not perfect on this boy was a few dirt smears on his face and clothes. He had a slight frown and he didn't look at me for long before turning his attention back at the road.

"Who are you and where are you headed?" He asked me.

I took a moment to reply, "My name is Kagome, and… I'm not really sure where I'm headed. I guess you could say someplace."

The girl shot me a glare.

"My name is Inuyasha, and this is my girlfriend Kikyou. We're headed someplace as well." He replied.

"Why would you tell her our names? It's not like we're keeping her around." Kikyou spat.

Inuyasha shot her a look of his own.

I managed to sit up in my seat, having a bit of trouble due to my hands being tied. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." I spoke up.

I saw Inuyasha's eyes flick up at me in the rear view mirror. He sighed. "Any places you'd prefer to be dropped off?" He asked.

I shook my head, "As long as my weapon is returned to me I'll be fine."

He nodded, "We've got a bit of supplies you can take as well."

"What no way. Inuyasha we're not a hand out, we found this it's _ours_." Kikyou intruded.

Inuyasha was about to argue against her when I spoke, "It's fine, I don't need anything, although it would have been helpful if you had of left me with my car."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. I noticed him peering at me through the rear view again.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kikyou screamed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the car swerved. I closed my eyes tightly and fell to the side hitting my head against the back door. I tried to get up but was thrown around in the back some more. I saw glimpses of Inuyasha and Kikyou also being thrown around, the car was rolling. Unimaginable pain was felt in my right arm and my head was pounding, I hit it repeatedly until finally I felt my body stop rolling. Through fuzzy vision I could make out Inuyasha, but… where was Kikyou? I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

Inuyasha was unconscious; I could see glass piercing some of the skin on his face. The car was on its side, I looked up seeing the branches of a tree. What had happened back there? I clumsily got to my feet and looked around for a way out. There was no way in Hell I'd get out of this wreck with my hands tied. I began fiddling with the knot on the rope they had tied me with, good thing whoever had done it couldn't tie a knot to save their life. Once I was out of my binding I looked at Inuyasha's injured body.

'Now what?' I thought to myself. My eyes began to tear up; I needed to hold it together or I was never going to get out of this. I reached over the seat and shook him lightly. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up, please wake up!" I cried.

It wasn't working. I stepped on the seat and pulled myself up, peering out. My eyes widened, I could see those things coming straight for us! "Oh god." I said under my breath. I heard a cough come from back within the car. I crouched back down, Inuyasha had awoken.

"Inuyasha!" I whispered.

He coughed again, "What happened? Where's Kikyou, is she okay?" He said weakly.

I hesitated before saying, "She's fine, she fell out of the car but she's alright. She ran off." I lied.

He propped himself up, "Good." He sounded relieved.

"We need to get out of here though, now. Those things… The infected are out there. We don't have much time." I alerted him.

He nodded, "Alright," He said getting up and staying crouched, "You go first. I'm right behind you."

I did as he said and pulled myself up, he followed behind me. I grabbed his hand and helped him up too, and then we jumped down and ran for it. We had made it just in time. I was a little ahead of Inuyasha; he looked like he was in pain. I was too but, I didn't have glass stuck in my face… I felt afraid for him, how were we going to take care of those wounds. After a while of walking through the thick woods we found ourselves walking up a small hill and coming out on a road.

"There were infected all over the place, we took the only safe way. Kikyou should have been here by now." Inuyasha stated.

I glanced at him, 'should I tell him?' I thought. "She's probably alright; I'd imagine she'll be here in no time." I answered.

"You're right." He said. He took a seat on the warm pavement.

Now that things had calmed down I could tell the severity of his wounds. There were about four or five glass shards stuck in his face and one large one in his arm. He was covered in blood from minor scratches and his flawless skin was now greatly bruised. He had taken a worse beating back there than I had.

I looked down at my own body, I was also pretty bloody. I had a lot of minor wounds but nothing too serious. My arm still hurt like Hell and I knew I'd have a few hefty lumps on my head but otherwise I'd live.

Inuyasha stared at the pavement. I walked over to him and sat by his side at a comfortable distance. "I should get these glass shards out of your skin." I said.

He nodded, but his gaze kept at the ground. I reached for one above his eye brow and grabbed it with my fingertips, I'd be lucky if I didn't cut myself in the process of pulling the shards out. Inuyasha hardly flinched as I went to work pulling them out one by one. Some were in pretty deep and took several tries to pull out. My first estimation of how many shards had been in there was terrible, I now realized there were more than twenty. Once I was done we sat in a depressing silence.

'I shouldn't have lied to him about Kikyou.' I thought. She was probably long gone by now.

My attention was turned to him getting to his feet and walking over to the hill side where we had come from. He stood there staring into the trees for what seemed like ages before he finally came back over to me.

"I think we should get a move on." He whispered.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked gently.

"She… she didn't make it. She would have found us by now; we need to find a safe place before dark."

I looked at my feet and nodded. We set out down the road. Following this highway would surely get us somewhere safe, hopefully a place where we could scavenge for food and weapons.

By the time we reached a town it was already past dark, luckily the full moon granted us some light. Inuyasha wasn't doing very well and one of the cuts on his face was already showing signs of infection. We found a motel that was safe from the infected and bandits, for the time being that is. Inuyasha busted down one of the room doors, I had insisted he didn't but he was stubborn. Which made things for him worse, he could barely move.

I helped him to one of the beds. His breathing was laboured and he had a terrible fever.

"You need rest." I persisted.

"I'll be fine." He said trying to get up but falling back onto his side.

"Rest." I repeated putting my hand onto his shoulder reassuringly.

He eased his body and laid back. I could tell he was in serious pain. "We need to get that last piece of glass out; I didn't pull it out before because we didn't have any gauge. I can use one of the sheets here as a substitute."

He nodded. As I pulled back his shirt he winced. The glass piece was the size of my hand and it looked as though it went in pretty deep.

"This is going to hurt, but whatever you do don't scream." I spoke calmly. He nodded at me.

I took a hold of the glass with both hands; I needed to draw it out all at once and cleanly. I pulled swiftly and it came out, blood began to spew out of the large gash left there. Inuyasha cried out under his breath as I used a sheet to apply pressure. Once the bleeding had slowed I ripped a piece of sheet and tied it around his arm where the wound was.

"You'll be alright now." I assured looking at my handy work. When I got no response I looked at his face.

He was asleep. He snored lightly and for the first time since I'd seen him he looked at peace. Since this whole disaster had started this was the most peaceful I'd seen anyone. Looking at him made me realize how exhausted I was. I needed to catch up on my sleep as well, especially if we were going to scavenge supplies tomorrow. I lay down on the second bed in the room. My stomach rumbled. I was still hungry too.

I rolled onto my side and wrapped the blankets around myself. Before I knew it my eyes had filled with tears and I was crying like a baby. Eventually I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of gunshots. They were fairly far from our motel but it still made me uneasy. I sat up and looked out the large windows from my bed. We had quite the view of the town from where we were and yet I couldn't see any people. There were a few more gunshots, a little closer this time. Then without warning there were gut wrenching screams. Without a second thought I jumped off my bed and ran to Inuyasha's bed climbing in next to him and enveloping myself in the safety of my blankets.

I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around me which made me freeze.

"Kik..you…." He mumbled in his sleep.

I sighed. Left to my thoughts it took me a while before I drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you liked the story please leave me a review! It would be much appreciated.**

**Next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
